In the manufacturing of hub sleeve members for bicycle hubs it is necessary to provide on the radial inner face of the hub sleeve torque transmission teeth for torque transmission from a gear unit provided inside the hub sleeve to the hub sleeve itself with the aim of driving the bicycle rear wheel. The manufacturing costs relating to the provision of the torque transmission teeth are a considerable factor within the total manufacturing costs of the hub sleeve.